Persimmon
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Sinbad gives Yamriaha a Persimmon. Little did she know how it would effect her later on, sitting on the balcony with Sharrakan.


**This is my first Magi! Labyrinth of Magic fanfic, and I hope you enjoy! Please review if you want a sequel/more! ^_^**

* * *

**Yamriaha's POV**

He annoyed me. He pushed me to places of frustration I didn't even know existed. Every swaggering step, every boasting word made me angrier beyond imagination. And the worst thing was that I knew he did it on purpose. That was the only explanation for the coincidental times he would just happen to show up when I was in a fairly good mood or when I was enjoying myself. He would just appear and make me irritated. Like today.

The outside balcony offered just enough shade to not be crisped by the harsh sunlight, and I was leisurely walking around the outside of the castle, appreciating the air of quiet around me.

"Are you enjoying your day off, Yamraiha-Chan?" Sinbad wrapped his arm around my shoulder's, crushing me against his side. I gasped, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"As soon as you stop harassing me I might." He laughed and let me go.

"Be happy that there is no one to fight today." He tossed me a Persimmon, and I caught it. He waved, walking back into the castle.

"A persimmon?" I sat on the step of the balcony, looking through the gold plated bars to the glittering ground below. I dug my fingernail into the lush orange peel of the fruit, beginning to uncover the sweet inside. A drop of the persimmon's nectar slid down my finger, and I raised my hand to my mouth, licking the stray drop.

"And you ask why men always hit on you. Licking a hand like that is sure to attract customers, if you know what I mean." I froze. Today was supposed to be my day off.

"You can't be here." I murmured. White sandals came into my view, and I had the urge to just tip him over the edge of the balcony.

"Why not? It's my day off, I can be where ever I want to be." I tried to calm myself, but his stubbornness wasn't helping.

"You can't be here because this is where I am. And I don't want you here." To my horror, the figure that was standing began to settle next to me, a cloud of white fabric resting on the ground to reveal green straps and the black sheath of a sword. I tried to ignore the presence and focus on the bright orange of the persimmon, but every time I tried to take a peel off, I tore away a piece of the delicate fruit with it. The juice of the persimmon ran down my hand and arm, but I couldn't lick it off because of his earlier comment. A few moments of silence followed, but it wasn't peaceful. He kept on shifting and sighing and fiddling. I could feel myself beginning to loose my control over my anger, and if he went away I would be happy.

"What did I tell you? Leave." I turned to him then, but he wasn't paying any attention to me. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly upturned. A beam of sun slid under the balcony for a second, and I swore I saw his dark skin shine. I blinked my eyes a few times, clearing my head.

"I don't have to leave. I'm not bothering you, am I?" He answered me without opening his eyes.

"Yes, you actually are." I looked back out over the plateau below, but it didn't seem as beautiful as before. When I turned by eyes back to him, his bright green eyes were trained on me.

"How so? I'm just lying here, enjoying the break. You are the one to blame here." I wanted to slap him. I was obviously here first, wasn't I? He is the one that is to blame here!

"Sharrkan! I've had enough of your annoying antics! Leave, or I will make you! Don't you know the concept of just... Just... Being an agreeable person?!" I was breathing heavily now, fury radiating from me.

"Being an agreeable person? What's the fun in that?" Sharrakan looked smug, and it was just adding fuel to my ever growing fire. Before I could reply with something else, Sharrkan cut me off.

"Also, I could take you much more seriously if you didn't have a squashed Persimmon in your hand." I looked down to my hands, and sure enough, the already destroyed Persimmon was pulp in my hands. Without thinking, I threw what was left of the fruit at Sharrkan. He quickly lifted his hand, deflecting the crushed orange fruit.

"...Now my hand will be sticky because of you." Sharrkan sighed dramatically, raising his hand to his lips. I wish that I had more to throw, but nothing else was in sight. Suddenly, Sharrkan stuck out his tongue and began to lick the Persimmon off of his hand. Usually, such an act would not be anything unusual, but it hit me like a truck. The way he sensually ran his pink tongue over his palm, slowly licking up his fingers... I couldn't tear my eyes away. Before I realized what was happening, a warm hand grabbed mine.

"Want me to clean your hand up too?" I was too fazed to respond. He raised my hand to his mouth, kissing the top of my hand. I felt my face begin to heat up, and the softness of his lips wasn't stopping it. I felt his tongue begin to trace my hand, licking up all of the juice from the Persimmon. I was speechless, and as much as I tired to move, couldn't will myself to escape. He began trailing up my arm, going passed where the Persimmon was. He snaked his body around mine, mouth already up to my shoulder. His hands wrapped around my waist, and I knew that I was his captive. I gave up trying to understand what was happening, and just let fate play out. His mouth moved to my neck, and I gasped when he found a sensitive spot. I felt his chest against my back, and I felt the vibration when he chuckled at my reaction to his actions. With that small distraction, I managed to grab his wrist, making him freeze.

"What... What are you doing?" My voice was breathy, but I knew he heard me. He was so close to me that I would feel his smooth white hair tickle my neck. Suddenly, I felt warm breath on my ear, and I shivered.

"Because you drive me crazy. And I like it." With that, he twisted my body around, colliding our lips. His mouth tasted sweet like the Persimmon, but also spicy and exciting. I was too weak to defy him, and he easily dominated. When he pulled away for air, I collapsed into his arms. Never before had I been so happy. The man that had annoyed me to wits' end, the man who I had just wanted to kill... I loved him. And I had known for a while. So did he. But now we both fully came to terms with it. All because of a Persimmon.


End file.
